


The Spirit House

by xXCrossArrowXx



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2dace2k18, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXCrossArrowXx/pseuds/xXCrossArrowXx
Summary: Ace is afraid of ghosts, and seeks the comfort of 2D.





	The Spirit House

\- May 4th, 2018. 3:23 a.m. 

It was another night in the spirit house. Ever since the filming of Humility, they’d been stationed at this haunted residence while recording the last of the album and planning ideas for future music videos. 

Ace hadn’t been deterred originally by the prospect of living in the run down house, given he and his gang used to live in a ragged shack similar to it in his teen years. It was the presence of supernatural inhabitants that caught him off guard. Sure, he’d dealt with plenty off odd and powerful beings back in townsville, but none of them had ever been maniacal spirits bent on disturbing the ever living hell out of him.

Which is exactly what was happening as Ace lay wide eyed in bed, staring at the dark ceiling corner of his bedroom. He’d sworn he’d saw something move, but the shadows were keeping him from seeing properly what it might be. 

That was when a pair of glowing eyes appeared on the corner, blinking at him as they didn’t dare break eye contact.

Ace whined, sinking lower into the sheets. How did the others possibly put up with these things? He’d remembered them from their music video “Saturnz Barz”, but he’d just assumed they were cgi and not real. To know now they’d actually be possessed and harassed by these beings sent shivers down his spine.

The ghost in the corner’s mouth became visible, revealing almost shark-like rows of glowing teeth. 

“Nope. That’s it. I’m done.” Ace said, sitting out of bed and speed walking out of his room.

He could no longer sleep alone peacefully, not after that. He tread slowly down the hall, hugging his arms as he debated what to do. He craved some sort of comfort or security from the ghosts, perhaps one of the others wouldn’t mind it if he crashed with them for the night. He’d grown pretty close to the band at this point, so it shouldn’t be too big of a deal if he was a bed buddy just for one night.

He passed by Noodle’s room, stopping as he looked at the sign in Japanese that read “Cat Haven”. 

Noodle? Hm… nah, she’d probably make fun of him and never let him live this down. She loved to tease him more than any of the others, though out of fun, he’d rather do without being ridiculed.

He walked over to Russel’s door now. Russel could definitely protect him from anything in this house. Though, Russel still came off as ambivalent towards him at times, and the concept of them sleeping together probably wasn’t one he’d be fond of.

That left him at 2D’s bedroom door. 2D was a lot different from the others, in ways that were good and some that were odd. Ace recalled how hesitant the blue-haired singer had been when he’d first arrived. Though, as time we on he’d eventually warmed up to him and even made an effort to try and befriend him. Sure, he had a tendency to space out and be a little dim about things, but he didn’t mind. The guy was kind-hearted and nice to be around; the determining factor in the end as he knocked on the door quietly before peeking inside.

2D was laying in bed on his stomach, he’d been cuddling his pillows until he lifted his head to see Ace in his doorway.

“Ace?” The singer turned to look at the clock on his nightstand, “It’s three in the morning… everything alright?” He asked tiredly.

“Dude… this house freaks me out. I saw a fucking spook on my ceiling.” Ace told him.

“A spook?” 2D mumbled.

“Some weird looking ghost-spirit, yeah. Point is… I don’t really feel comfortable sleeping in my room tonight. No couch either, I don’t even want to know what could be lurking downstairs.” Ace rubbed the back of his neck, ashamed of his own fear. “Don’t want to be alone, either… so, uh-”

“Do you need to sleep with me?” 2D asked, tilting his head sluggishly.

“If you don’t mind. It’s fine if not, I know it’s weird and dumb but… I’d appreciate it.” Ace sighed.

“Course, Ace. I don’t mind.” He said, scooching over and patting the space next to him.

“Really? Oh, thank you, man. Really…” Ace thanked, walking and sliding into the bed.

“Mhmph…” 2D muttered, yawing and cuddling back into his pillow. “Never minded sleepovers… won’t tell the others either.”

“You’re the best, Dee.” Ace grinned, getting comfortable under the covers.

“Hmm… I know…” 2D got out before passing out again 

Ace looked around the room briefly out of habit, spotting the occasional orb or shadow move overhead. He squinted his eyes, tugging the covers over his head and moving only a bit closer to 2D. 

Funny enough, having him next to him seemed to do the trick. Because it wasn’t long before he finally slipped into the most deep, comfortable, and peaceful sleep he’d ever experienced at the Spirit House.

 

\- May 8th, 2018. 1:25 a.m.

He’d tried for as long as he could. He put up with the whispering, the soft brushes, the glowing eyes, hissing, any other weird goings on you could name. He just couldn’t last any longer; Ace was absolutely petrified. He’d been losing sleep for the past four days; he hadn’t slept for more than an hour soundly ever since he’d slept with 2D that night.

He’d been chill about the morning after, waking up alongside him and wishing him a good morning as he left to go shower. Then he never spoke about it for the rest of the day, keeping the promise he’d made.

He’d hate to bother the guy again, he didn’t want to come off as a coward or wimp. But, no sleep would affect his bass playing and he need to stay at the top of his game. If that meant pushing away his pride for a goodnight’s sleep, then so be it. 

He took a breath in and knocked on the door. Surprisingly, he received a “come in” from the other end. 

Opening it slowly, he found 2D up in bed with a lamp on, a small notebook in hand he’d seemingly been scribbling in before Ace had entered.

“Heya, Dee.” Ace greeted.

“Night, Copular. Need something?” 2D asked, setting the book in his lap.

“Yeah…” Ace leaned against the doorway bashfully. “Would you mind if I… slept with you again? I’m sorry for asking again, man. I tried to do it alone the past three days, but I just… can’t. These fucking ghosts refuse to leave me alone. I’m losing sleep because of it, it sucks…”

“Geez, Ace. I had no idea they scared you that much… you alright?” 2D asked.

“Yeah, just a bit disturbed.” Ace grumbled.

“Well, there’s always room for one more. Even with my long limbs I can’t cover this entire king.” 2D joked.

“Thanks. I really owe you for doing this.” Ace told him, walking now to climb in and get under the covers comfortably.

“Hope you don’t mind, I got one of my late night song inspirations. I probably won’t stop writing till it’s finished.” 2D told him, picking up his book again.

“Fine by me, Dee. I’ll fall asleep eventually. What’s the song called by the way?” Ace asked curiously.

“I’m thinking Magic City.” Stuart said.

“Ooh, sounds sick. Mind if I hear a verse or two? Could do with a lullaby right about now.” Ace chuckled, leaning back into the pillow.

“If you don’t mind hearing my hoarse voice.” Stuart looked down at the lyrics and cleared his throat.

You got me lost in Magic City  
You got me questioning it all

As 2D continued to sing his newly created song, Ace found immediate bliss in the soft tone of his voice. Before he knew it, he’d been lulled to sleep by the harmonious melody. It was amazing how quickly 2D could put him at ease.

I hope that I make it home by Wednesday  
And this Magic City lets me go

 

\- May 25th, 2018. 2:20 a.m.

Sleeping with 2D had become an every other night sort of thing. Some nights were easier to get through than others, others he scared shitless. 

Tonight was his breaking point.

He’d awoken to something moving under the covers. When pulling them up to investigate he found a creature with one eye staring up at him with a crazy gaze. It had tried to wrap around his body, but Ace’s adrenaline had kicked in and kicked him into overdrive. He’d jumped out of bed and raced out the room. Once he got to 2D’s door he didn’t even both knocking, he just opened it and slammed it shut. 

2D sat up immediately, looking over at him with concerned eyes.

“Ace? What’s wrong?” He asked.

“I… saw… something horrible… i-in my bed.” Ace shuddered out, his voice shaky and breathing heavy.

“Are you ok?” Stuart asked, voice full of worry.

“It tried to get me, dude! I thought I was done for!” Ace exclaimed, running his fingers through his hair.

“It’s okay, you’re safe now. Come here.” 2D coaxed, pulling the covers away from his usual sleeping spot.

Ace hurriedly went to lay down in his spot, 2D pulling the covers over both of them once he was in.

However, Ace couldn’t stop shaking from the fright he’d been given. He’d never be able to sleep in that room again at this point.

“It was awful, Dee… awful.” He shuddered, closing his eyes.

“Hey, you’re alright.” 2D said, reaching to pull Ace into his hold. “C’mon now, breathe. I got ya.”

Ace took a couple deep breaths in, trying to get himself to relax. 2D kept on whispering reassurances, helping him to further feel some sense of security. 

Once he was calm, he pressed his forehead against 2D’s chest and eventually drifted off to sleep in his arms. 

Sometime in the night he must’ve moved, cause when he woke up he and 2D’s limbs were intertwined and sprawled out in all sorts of directions.

 

\- June 8th, 2018. 2:20 a.m.

Sleeping with 2D was now an every night thing. The singer, thankfully, didn’t seem to mind. In fact, it almost seemed he’d wait for him some nights to crawl in so they could fall asleep together. Either passing time by discussing the events of the day or what they may do tomorrow. Sometimes they’d tell stories of their past, both equally having many tales to tell.

When they did sleep, they both tended to get pretty close. They became particularly fond of holding one another, something about the closeness seemed to be comforting for both of them. For Ace, it was a safety blanket. For 2D, he didn’t know what he got out of it.

Least, he didn’t find out until tonight.

Ace had just arrived, watching as 2D seemed to light up as he joined him in bed. Climbing in, he laid across from the singer who stared at him briefly before looking away with a shy grin.

“What?” Ace asked.

“I’ve been meaning to say this sooner, but I actually really like sleeping with you, Ace.” 2D told him, bringing a hand up to lean his head against it. “Been years since I have, forgot how nice it is to have someone close. That’s all.”

Ace felt a smile spread across his lips, having to look away to laugh with a slight tone of embarrassment.

“Gee, Stu. And here I thought I was being a nuisance.” Ace said.

“What? Not at all. I enjoy the company, plus if I’m keeping you safe and helping you get sleep then it’s worth it.” 2D asurred.

“I appreciate that, really. I haven’t slept this good my entire life.”

“Then I supposed it’s a win for both of us.” 2D yawned, scooching closer to take Ace in his arms.

“Mhm, I’d say so…” Ace mumbled, cuddling up with his frontman.

If Ace was being completely honest with himself, he honestly slept with 2D now not cause he needed to.

But more of cause he wanted to.

“G’night, Ace.” Stuart whispered.

“Goodnight, Stu.”

 

\- June 25th, 2018 11:45 p.m.

“Hey did you know you sometimes snore in your sleep? Sounds funny.” Ace said, leaning on his side as he was watching 2D getting ready to sleep a bit earlier than usual.

“What?” 2D’s eyes turned to look at him. “No I don’t.” 

“Yeah you do, makes you sound like a baby pig or somethin’. Don’t worry, it’s adorable more than anythin’.” Ace told him.

“Hmph.” 2D grumbled, tossing a pillow over Ace’s face. “Don’t distract me, I’m trying to concentrate. Sleep…”

Ace laughed, pulling the pillow down and sticking his tongue out.

“Oh, apologies, Stu. Guess it’s a bad time to bring up that you mumble in your sleep too.” Ace grinned.

“Ace-”

“S’pretty cute. Did’ya know you said “Baloney Balloon” one time? It was hilarious.” Ace snickered.

“Ok, quiet you.” 2D blushed, reaching to cover his mouth and also pull him against his chest.

Ace laughed breathlessly against his palm, shaking his head and closing his eyes. He loved to tease 2D, especially to where his face turned red. The guy was accidentally precious, he’d give him that. Especially as he moved closer to spoon him, sighing as his arms wrapped around his chest. 

He decided he should give in for today, after all 2D was exhausted from the photoshoots they attended all day. Ace would joke with him more tomorrow. 

 

\- June 30th, 2018. 12:34 a.m.

Ace had walked into 2D’s room per usual, he no longer needed to knock. He was always expected, always welcomed. But, as he entered into the room he suddenly felt maybe he should’ve knocked just this once.

2D was turned with his back facing him. There were quiet sobs emitting from him, and his shoulders would shudder as he did so. 

Ace’s face grew concerned, approaching the bed slowly in case he hadn’t heard him enter.

“Stu?” Ace called quietly.

“O-oh, hey, Ace.” 2D’s voice replied, “I-I’m sorry, tonights’ not a good night for me…”

“Oh… do you want me to leave?” Ace asked, ready to give him some privacy if needed.

“No. I’d appreciate if you were here, next to me.” 2D said, turning now to face him.

Ace’s heart sank at the sight of his face, eyes all puffy and wet. Ace nodded, moving in next to him and laying across from his face. 2D sighed, looking away from his gaze.

“I’m sorry you have to see me like this.” 2D muttered.

“I don’t mind, Stu. Promise. What’s wrong?” Ace asked, leaning closer.

“Jus’... not feeling good. It’s ridiculous, I have all of you guys with me, all our fans, the music… but why do I feel so alone sometimes?” 2D asked, pressing a hand against his face.

“Hey, I get that sometimes too.” Ace said softly, reaching to pull 2D into his comforting hold. “It’s alright, dude. Best thing you can do is let it out sometimes…”

“Yeah…” 2D sniffled, then clutched onto the fabric of Ace’s shirt. “I guess you’re right. It just hurts, Ace. Why can’t I just be happy? He’s gone, this album is mine, but I still feel awful…”

“Hey, hey, c’mon. Look at me.” Ace requested, placing a hand against his cheek and pulling his face up to look at him. “You’re doing great, Stu. This album has been so much fun, and it sounds amazing. I’m proud and happy for you, and just as proud and happy to be a part of it. Just know that.”

He’d managed to bring a small smile out of him, warming Ace’s chest. 2D sighed, snuggling up to Ace’s chest. Ace wrapped his arms around his frail frame, even letting himself stroke his blue locks softly to help further calm him down.

“Thank you, Ace. For being here for me.” 2D whispered.

“Thank you, man. For keeping me safe from all those ghouls.” Ace leaned closer and set his chin on top of his head. “We got each other’s backs, eh? I’m here for you, Stu.”

“I know…” 2D smiled against his chest. “Always are…”

 

\- July 6th, 2018. 11:15 p.m.

2D was staying late at the studio, he needed to talk with the sound editors and contact collaborators. This left Ace alone as he laid in 2D’s bed, waiting for him to finally come through that door so they could sleep together.

But as another hour passed and his eyes became heavier, he had a feeling he’d be passing out without him. 

He missed his warm body to hold, his comfort against the evil spirits around him. But most of all… he missed not being alone.

It was at that moment when Ace realized how much having 2D around meant to him. Even when they weren’t sleeping with one another. He made him laugh, smile, put him at ease. He was just a joy to be around, and Ace looked forward to it every night and day. He was his friend, his shoulder to lean on, and the more he thought about it the more he accepted his probable feelings for him.

Perhaps he’d do something about it soon...

He was almost completely asleep when finally the sound of a door opening could be heard. He heard boot steps walk then tossed to the ground. After a light rummaging in what sounded like a dresser, he finally felt the weight of the mattress sink next to him and he smiled.

Ace instinctively moved toward the body, feeling those long limbs pull him in close at last.

“Hmm... “ Ace hummed.

“Shh, go back to sleep, kay? I’m beat, myself.” 2D whispered.

“Wasn’t sleepin’. Hard to do without you.” Ace told him, peeking his tired eyes open.

“Aw, does Acey need his cuddle buddy to sleep soundly?” 2D teased.

“You bet.” Ace huffed. “Can’t really imagine sleeping without you anymore either.” He admitted, feeling himself blush.

“Hehe, I feel the same.” 2D giggled. “It’s really become a thing of ours, huh?” 

“Yeah. I like sleeping with you, and also just… being with you. I’d like it to continue to be… our thing for awhile. If you’d want that, that is.” Ace said aloud, noticing his pulse increase and was certain 2D could feel his heart beating against his chest 

“I think I’d like that, Copular…” 2D grinned, sliding a hand over his cheek. “You’re wonderful…”

Ace smiled softly, taking this as a cue to go ahead and do what his heart was telling him to. Leaning forward and pursing his lips, he moved to place a kiss on 2D’s lips.

Their lips never touched, however, for Ace’s long nose proceeded to bump against 2D’s and prevent him moving any closer. They both stared at their noses with wide eyes before Ace pulled back; both beginning to laugh.

“Shit…” Ace got out between this bellows. “My damn nose, I’m sorry. That was like my one fear about kissing you eventually… and it happened.”

“Aw, it’s alright.” 2D wiped tears from his eyes. “It was hilarious, and cute.”

Ace looked down to hide his face, grumbling out of embarrassment. 

“I really hate my nose…” Ace shook his head.

“Don’t say that, I love your nose. It’s one of the many qualities I love about ya.” 2D said softly, cupping his face once again.

“Yeah?” Ace’s eyes lit up once again.

“Yeah…” 2D smiled, then tilted his head so that their lips could finally meet in a soft kiss. “One of many…”

“Heh…” Ace was at a loss of words from the smooch he’d just been given. “I love a lot about you, too…” 

2D’s lips rose in a sweet, dorky smile. Ace could feel his own face doing the same. This had been a long time coming, and Ace had wanted to tell 2D how he felt for so long. And to think, this all came from his immense fear of the paranormal that made their home in the Spirit House they lived in.

2D was giggling now, and Ace giggled along with him. He closed the distance once again, kissing him longer and sweeter. His arms wrapped around his back, and his hands played with his hair. Ace rolled so that 2D was atop him now, feeling the man stroke his cheek and kiss him all over.

They were tired, though, and their kissing session couldn’t last as long as they’d like it to. Ah well, there was always the morning to come.

“Guess this is our bed now, huh?” Ace asked, even though it’d been well over a month since he’d slept in his own room.

“I’d say so.” 2D kissed the tip of his nose. “I’d love to keep on sharing it with you, for a long time.”

“Me too.” Ace replied, hugging him tight and kissing his chin. 

“Guess those spirits aren’t so bad after all, hm?” 2D said aloud.

“What makes you say that?” Ace asked.

“In a way, they brought you to me.” 2D chuckled, laying his head on Ace’s chest to ready himself for sleep.

“Heh, guess they did…” Ace sighed blissfully, laying back on the pillow now. “I still fucking hate them though,”

“I know…” 2D patted his chest. “I know…”

**Author's Note:**

> 2Dace Week Day 6 : Gentle/Comfort!!!


End file.
